


【KK】临渊者33

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】临渊者33

到家的时候正是傍晚，提前给家里去了个消息，乌鲁赛已经准备好晚餐在家里等着他们了。

“乌鲁赛！我们回来啦！”晨雾第一个冲进家门，大声嚷嚷着人工智能的名字。

“欢迎回来！晨雾！恭喜你会说话啦！欢迎回来！剛桑！恭喜你进阶！欢迎回来！墨羽！恭喜你变成猫又！欢迎回来！那个，你叫啥来着？”

熟悉的家，熟悉的饭菜香味，以及，熟悉的乌鲁赛。

“你大爷的！”跟在最后的光一闻言翻了个巨大的白眼。

“欢迎回来！你大爷的！”乌鲁赛麻溜开口。

事实证明，在打嘴仗吐槽上，光一一直是个战五渣，这个房间里的每一个有思维的生物非生物，都能一招秒杀他。

回头看一秒钟蔫下去的光一，剛捂着嘴直乐，一把将哨兵拽进了门，“明天我下厨，怎么样？”

“好啊！我想吃！”果然，听到这句承诺以后，光一眼睛“唰”地就亮了。

“乌鲁赛乌鲁赛，你给我做什么好吃的了？”晨雾绕着机器人飞来飞去，自从它会说话了以后，剛就觉得自己这个精神体，在熟人面前越来越聒噪了。

“红丝绒蛋糕配芝士奶油，喜欢吗？”

“喜欢！”

墨羽则跳到了沙发上，卧在它最喜欢的地方看着厨房里晨雾和乌鲁赛的互动。

“你怎么不过去？就你一个不能说话觉得不甘心吗？”光一坐到墨羽旁边，在心里问它。

你以为我像你一样小心眼么，视野变了看东西有些怪怪的，我得适应适应，现在就跑过去我怕我撞到桌子腿上。墨羽斜了一眼光一，鄙视之色溢于言表。

……妈的，这一个两个的都能不能好好说话！

光一才拒绝承认自己压根忘了这茬，墨羽变成猫又以后，能够看穿精神体本质的能力又有了精进，现在只要是能够发散精神力的东西，它都能看见精神力的走向，包括那些精神波动和A等阶以下肉眼不可见的精神触。

其实每个哨兵和向导的精神力颜色都有些区别，像光一的精神力带着淡红色，而剛的精神力跟晨雾的颜色差不多。这个能力显现之后，自发的压制了墨羽眼睛观察客观世界的能力，最开始的两天，它眼睛里看到的都是各种颜色的精神力，好几次都撞到了柜子上，这几天墨羽一直在调整视野，想早点适应这个能力，让它跟自己从前看穿精神体本质的能力一样，可以随心所欲的调用。

剛从他身边经过时，就被一条精神触拦腰卷着带进了对方的怀里，光一像只猫一样搂住剛的腰，脸在向导的后背上蹭啊蹭，声音里带着无限的委屈，“剛！它们都欺负我！”

“谁欺负你了？快！算我一个！”晨雾唯恐天下不乱。

“光一，”剛语重心长，“咱们要是再不快点去餐厅，晚饭就要被晨雾和墨羽包圆了，你今天晚上难道想饿着肚子吗？”

沙发上的猫又早就不见了。

向导的暗示哨兵完全听明白了，马上放开怀里的人，自己站起来，急吼吼地往餐桌那里走，“那快点快点，早吃完早办事！明天只休息一天我觉得时间不太够……”

“我说，你打算第一次就纵欲过度吗……”剛哭笑不得。

“快走快走，吃饱了好干活儿！”

“喂——”

 

这是剛第一次走进光一的卧室。

屋子里的大床上早就放好了一套淡粉色的睡衣，一看就是很长时间以前就买好了的。

不过剛就纳了闷了，光一大老爷您到底是动了哪颗少女心才选了这么粉粉嫩嫩的一套家居服啊？

“快换上，我看看。”光一倚在浴室门口向房间里看，笑得贼兮兮的。

装作凶神恶煞地瞪了光一一眼，虽然在对方看来跟娇嗔没什么两样，剛还是开始换衣服——原因无他，这种毛茸茸跟墨羽一样的触感也让向导十分心动。

穿上之后，果然如想象中的一样舒服。

软乎乎的又甜又可爱，好像一只粉红色的小熊，简直都要萌化了。

光一“咕咚”咽了口口水，跟个变态似的死盯着剛看——

“嗯哼！”浴室里传出来重重的一声咳嗽，吓得光一一激灵。

“水龙头已经修好了，是阀门附近的一颗螺丝松了，你们要是想洗澡就赶紧的，记得顺便屏蔽你们的精神体。”乌鲁赛的语气绝对称不上好。

“咋？你嫉妒我有向导了？”光一不知道哪根筋搭错了，突然问了个没过大脑的问题。

“我有毛病吗我嫉妒你我同时交着25个女朋友它们彼此都知道对方的身份还觉得我真厉害好男人好有魅力我这种行为在人工智能里面不叫出轨叫有能力你行么我告诉你你不行而且我态度不好就是因为你让我检查那个破水龙头耽误了我约会的时间！”乌鲁赛完全不带标点符号用同一个频率说出了这一大段话，把光一噎的第一万次想抽自己一个嘴巴子——你没事儿撩拨它干什么，嘴仗你打得过它吗。

“谢谢你哦乌鲁赛，明天给你放一天假吧，饭我来做。”剛及时介入强行打断了嘴炮之战，他摸了摸机器人的侧壁，用商量的语气说道。

“那我就恭敬不如从命啦！今天晚上我来陪晨雾和墨羽！”乌鲁赛态度一百八十度大转弯，两条机械手臂挥舞着行了个滑稽的宫廷礼仪，然后就离开了主卧。

“我怎么成食物链最底端了，我怎么成食物链最底端了……”光一一边放洗澡水，一边十分幽怨地碎碎念。

“光一。”

“嗯？”

“等一会儿，我可以听你的。”

“……水放好了剛我们现在就洗澡吧！”光一大脑当机了一会儿，然后马上声音就高亢的不像话。

剛边笑边把睡衣脱了下来。

 

洗澡的时候光一真的很克制，因为剛擅自给乌鲁赛放了一天的假，如果弄得到处都是水第二天会非常不方便。

就是洗得两个人都硬起来了而已。

真的，仅此而已。

把全身都擦干以后，光一非要抱着剛从浴室走到床边，虽然只有几步路。

一想到接下来要做的事情，剛就全身都变得粉嘟嘟的。

洗澡的时候已经清理过了，同性伴侣之间建立连结其实没有谁上谁下之分，虽然一般来讲哨兵的体力总是更好一些，可外面攻气十足家里秀色可餐的大有人在，只不过剛觉得，他可能更喜欢被光一掌控的感觉，而不是去掌控这个男人。

他们都不知道，两个被屏蔽掉的精神体正在地下一层的影音室里边看电影边嘀嘀咕咕。

你说他们谁上谁下？

不知道诶……可能，是我家老大在上面？

为什么这么肯定啊，就不能剛在上面么……

我就是觉得嘛，要不，你试试在下面舒不舒服？

滚蛋！为什么不是你试？

因为我觉得在下面会不舒服。

墨羽你最近胆肥了是不是。

我有么？我有么？大哥你还是我大哥啊！

你看你看，就是这个态度，他不对头。

大哥你冤枉我……

我……

地下室的热闹无人知晓，现在主卧里的哨兵向导，把注意力都放在了对方的身上。

剛被轻轻扔在床上了之后，光一就马上扑了上去，抱着剛给了他一个深情又霸道的吻，直到两个人都大脑缺氧气喘吁吁，方才松开。

一个软软的指尖戳到了光一左手的那个指环上，“我说，光一，你这个戒指，是不是可以摘下来了？”

“你不说我都忘了……”光一一拍脑袋，抬手就把那个不断释放出干扰波的戒指摘下来扔进了垃圾桶。

情动不过是一瞬间。

仿佛能听见自己脑子里“嗡”的一声，被长久干扰的精神力相容性在此刻全都混合到了一起，万幸卧室门关着，早就考虑到两个S阶的哨兵向导建立连结的动静一定不会小，他们提前启动了精神力屏蔽系统。

可是这个系统是针对A+等阶及以下的哨兵向导的，遇到两个S阶的，系统差点歇菜，最后还是东方元帅当初派人拿给他们的特殊屏蔽装置自动开启，才算拯救了这一片地区，否则就要遇上大断网了。精神力本身跟电磁波非常像，短时间大幅度波动，是会直接干扰通讯的。

身处风暴中心的光一和剛完全没有察觉出不对，情动反应突然爆发，两个人的精神触都不由自主地探了出来，每一条都找到对方的那条，交缠着，接触着，仿佛那些埋在皮肤下的神经都探出了体外，与对方的神经直接接触。

那种感觉简直是太奇妙了，稍稍的一点的触碰就能引起浑身的战栗，互相的摩擦更是能激起那种原始而本能的燥热，剛觉得自己口干舌燥，他不由自主地伸出双手环住光一的脖子，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，去夺取对方嘴里的水分。

而光一也是一样。

这时候，不需要个人终端，不需要测试数据，两个人心里都非常清楚，这一对哨兵向导，相容性是100%。

难怪如此默契，难怪这样融洽，难怪你在不喜欢任何向导，我厌恶着所有哨兵的情况下，你会不受控制地爱上我，而我也同样爱上了你。

谁说需要唾弃被相容性诱导的爱恋，因为是你，我情愿被本能所控制，遵循它，听从它，让我找到了我这样爱的你，而你也这样的爱我。

越吻越投入，越吻越深入，唇齿间发出“啧啧”的声响，精神触在两个人赤裸的身体周围一圈一圈地缠绕，将他们环在中间，像个茧。

淡红与淡蓝交叠在一起，映射出神秘的紫色光晕。

指尖在肌肤上游走，激起一阵一阵细细小小的战栗，剛不由自主地向上挺着胸膛，粉红色的两点乳尖颤巍巍地立着，一如他身下那个已经硬挺的器官。

光一的啃咬一路向下，从嘴唇，到下巴，从脖颈，到乳首，从未有过的体验让剛不时倒吸一口冷气，连他自己都感到陌生的呻吟从嘴里溢出来，也让光一更加兴奋。

细碎的吻落在小腹，自从进阶了以后，剛的五感敏锐度也提升了一大截，微风拂面他都能瞬间判断出风向，更别说这种掺杂着情欲的吻所带来的刺激了。

对方的舌尖伸进了肚脐，那个小小凹陷被舔舐的时候，剛控制不住地发出了一声尖叫。

无数的渴望从他的内心升腾起来，这漫长的前戏和挑逗，剛觉得统统是一种折磨……

“光一……啊——”剛扭着腰满脸通红准备在自己被欲火烧死之前豁出脸皮求欢，刚刚说出哨兵的名字，前所未有的刺激就席卷全身，剛猛地抓紧了身下的床单，头向后仰大叫出声，是从未有过的甜腻和妩媚。

光一把他的下半身整个含在了嘴里，温热的口腔包裹着性器，第一下的吮吸就让剛浑身猛地一抖，他从来不知道自己竟然能够发出这样的喊叫，呻吟里都带着被欲望挑起的放肆。

剛是第一次被做这种事情，光一也是第一次做这种事情，生涩的动作，好几次牙齿都不小心咬到了剛，虽然有点疼，但，还是很舒服。

“啊……光，光一，要出来了，你，你……”很快就濒临高潮的向导忍不住出声提醒，还伸手去推埋在他胯下正卖力的哨兵。

光一给出的回答很简单，他十分强硬的抓住剛的两只手固定在他的大腿根两侧，加快了吮吸的频率，而剛也不敢用力怕伤了哨兵。

一股一股电流一样的快感在剛的全身流窜，电流越窜越快，越来越多，向导反手抓住了光一的双手，完全没有控制力道地捏着他，战栗着，喊叫着，全都射进了哨兵的嘴里。

“你，你快吐，吐出来……”剛气喘吁吁地用手肘支起身子，却看见光一直愣愣的盯着他，在满脸无辜的神色中，喉结一动就全咽了下去。

“光一！你在干什么！”

“唔，尝尝剛的味道。”

“你是笨蛋吗……”剛翻了个个儿，把脸都埋进枕头里，声音闷闷的，身体的其他部分，都泛着可疑的粉红色。

“爽了吗？”光一没有理会剛的控诉，他蹭上来，半个身子都贴着剛的一侧，一条胳膊搭在向导带着腰窝的后背上，用自己一直硬着的性器有一下没一下地戳着剛的屁股，戳着他已经湿软的穴口。

“嗯。”枕头里传出来一声回答。

“那该轮到我了吧。”光一坏笑着，却没想到，剛先动了起来。

他后背朝上的方向没变，膝盖慢慢曲着支撑身体把屁股顶起，腰塌下来双臂抱着枕头，因为害羞脸一直没抬起来。

“你这是在干什么？”哨兵饶有兴趣地看着剛的动作，明明害羞到不行，为什么一定要摆出这个姿势呢？

“我，我听说第一次的话，这个姿势，比较好进入……”剛越说声越小，越说脸越红。

在向导摆出这个极尽诱惑的姿势以后，光一恨不得马上化身为狼扑上去，残存的理智，也在剛的这个跟挑逗没什么两样的解释中被欲火焚烧殆尽了。

大手在那两瓣浑圆白皙的屁股上掐了一把，伸进一根手指在后穴里，非常轻松地整根没入之后又增加到了两根，不老实地在肠壁的嫩肉上戳来戳去，戳到某个地方的时候剛浑身猛地一哆嗦，知道自己找对了地方的哨兵不再犹豫，跪在床上一个挺腰地就进入了向导那个从来没有人进入过的地方。

陌生的感觉让剛条件反射似的猛地向前一挺，在光一抓住他的胯不让他躲后，最初的不适就渐渐变成了密密麻麻的快感。

抱着枕头感受着哨兵在自己后面卖力地一下一下顶弄，这样的姿势和情欲的刺激下让剛有些呼吸不畅，光一很快就察觉出了这一点，他伸手将对方从床上捞起来，一手环着剛的腰，一手揉捏着他的乳首，还在低头舔舐着，啃咬着剛的锁骨。

剛从来没有想过，被一个哨兵掌控着会是这样的感觉，在本该谈恋爱的年纪过早地进入学校，混在一群至少大他三岁的年轻人中间，独来独往的天才儿童只能把所有的时间和精力交给训练场和图书馆，等到工作与生活都稳定下来可以成家立业，又因为小威廉·怀特的横插一脚，让他在监狱里度过了最难熬的五年，连带着对所有的哨兵都失去了亲近之心。

是光一打破了这道坚冰，是他军营里的那些部下们用自己的行动表明，哨兵也不都是王八蛋，他们有能力，有责任心，也会小心翼翼地呵护自己喜欢的人，即使心有猛虎，也依然能细嗅蔷薇。

每一个向导在觉醒之初，第一个随着觉醒而产生的本能，就是给自己的精神领域建立起坚不可摧的精神屏障，并且会在等阶提升的过程中，不断的完善这层屏障。

现在，剛第一次主动解开了自己的精神屏障，也引导着他身后的哨兵，让那个出自他手的精神屏障，悄然消解。

没有了精神屏障的精神领域很快就像一捧没了容器的细沙一样，在房间里肆意地蔓延开来，还没等这外泄的精神力铺展开足够大的面积，属于哨兵和向导的精神触就再一次环绕起它们的主人，将两个人的身体包裹，让他们的精神领域大面积地互相接触，融合。

黑暗哨兵特有的墨色精神领域汹涌翻滚着，蔓延成一片望不到尽头的大海，临渊者无边无际的星空旋转着，扭曲着，在改变着自己的形态。

剛再一次来到了那个不可名状的地方，这回，脚下不再是深渊，头顶也不再是一片浑浊，他也不再是孤身一人。

他怀抱着光一，漂浮在半空，头顶，是璀璨绚烂的星河银汉，脚下，是波涛翻滚的汪洋大海，星空深邃，海洋浩瀚。

两个拥抱在一起的小小人影就是这天地间的主人，掌控着这里的一切。

哨兵与向导建立起牢不可破的精神连结，从此以后，你中有我，我中有你，什么都不能将他们分开，至死方休。

卧室中，就在剛几乎要溺毙在这该死的欢愉里的时候，光一猛烈的抽插带着他攀上了高峰，大脑都出现了短暂的空白，低吼与浪叫的交织中，他们同时射了出来，然后双双气喘吁吁地倒在了床上。

剛久久地回味着方才的全过程，他忽然舔了舔嘴角，猛地翻过身，眼睛亮晶晶地对上了光一的眸子，满脸都是兴奋的神色。

“再来！”

食髓知味似的。

本来就身体素质不输哨兵的剛完全没有觉得累，向导甚至觉得，这可能会成为他最喜欢的事情之一也说不定。

听了剛的话光一笑得十足暧昧，后知后觉自己刚才都说了些啥，向导的脸又爬上了红云。

“求之不得。”

光一笑嘻嘻地接了句话，然后就欺身压了上去。

夜还漫长着，而哨兵向导建立起精神连结，也不只是需要一次性爱。

 

“嗯……啊——对了，光，光一，你这些技巧，都，都是什么时候学的……”

“住院那五天啊。没什么事就从网上下了点资料片看，挺简单的嘛。”

“……不就是黄片么，还资料片啊啊啊——”

“嗯？这里很爽？”

“嗯，嗯……”

“剛，我觉得，你也不是什么都不懂啊？”

“废，废话，我都，三十多岁了……”

“你连相容性互相吸引都不太知道，我不信你会主动去看黄片。”

“……”妈的这人怎么这种时候突然变聪明了！不是说精虫上脑影响智商的吗！

“乌鲁赛给你看黄片了吧？”

“……”

“不说话就是默许了哦？”

“……”

“嗯？嗯？”光一问一句，就顶一下，双臂环着剛的大腿让他的腿弯搭在自己的肩膀上，向导手肘支着上半身头向后仰，只有粗重的喘息声从鼻子里喷出来，坚决不投降。

光一坏笑一下，换了个方法，他从剛的身体里半退出去，龟头就在对方的穴口附近浅浅的磨蹭，也不全进去，也不全出来。

越磨越痒，越磨越痒，抓心挠肝的难受，普通人被这么磨着都会欲求不满，更何况触觉敏锐于他们千百倍的剛呢。

向导终于受不了了，探出精神触拽着哨兵就把他拉倒在了床上，猝不及防下光一猛地向前一扑，跟着惯性也顺势进入到了前所未有的深度，听着剛那一声哭喊似的呻吟不禁失笑。

看吧，你这是挖个坑把自己埋了吧。

“乌鲁赛的片好看么？”光一还是不肯放过这个话题。

“你猜。”对方还玩儿上瘾了。

“我猜挺好看的啊，实用性也很强，要不然怎么能让一脸禁欲的人在床上化身妖精呢。”

“堂本光一你滚蛋！”

“要滚也是抱着你一起滚，你看，床够大的嘶哎呦——”

从来没见过光一这么伶牙俐齿的一面，似乎跟乌鲁赛的斗嘴还是有帮助的，剛因为他的骚话羞愤不已，干脆放弃扯皮，呲了呲小虎牙，一口咬在对方的肩膀上，留了个浅浅的红色牙印。

然后勾过光一的脖子就送上了个深深的吻，唇舌交缠间两人也都忘了斗嘴的初衷到底是什么。

这就对了嘛，做爱哪儿那么多废话！

离天亮还早着呢。

 

“哈啊——”窝在光一办公室的沙发上，剛忍不住打了个好大的哈欠。

虽说是只有一天假期，但其实光一晚回军营几天也无所谓，因为科尔已经从霍斯曼哨兵向导专门学校回来了，还带来了一个来实习的向导姑娘。

瞎子都能看出来他俩有一腿，金克丝现在天天跟那只叫莉莉丝的黑凤蝶难舍难分……跑题了，军营里有了副官和向导，按说不会那么急着需要最高长官的，可是军中总有意外会发生，他们在床上难舍难分的时候，宇宙中爆发了一场大规模的与外星文明的冲突，那是一伙儿类似星际海盗的角色，漂泊到人类驻地附近，无视警告还想着捞一笔，最终被派出去的飞船和机甲全歼。

但我方也损失惨重，那群星际海盗十分擅长跟哨兵打交道，放出来的精神攻击波击碎了很多防御不够的哨兵的精神屏障，情况危急，因为听说新晋的“临渊者”就在前哨站这颗星球上，一百来个情况比较严重的伤员就先送到了这里。

于是，光一和剛悲惨的提前结束了休假。

胡闹了一天两夜，第三天白天准备继续胡闹的时候，光一的个人终端接到了紧急通知。

其结果，就是他们连觉都没来得及睡就赶紧收拾收拾出门了。

让菲儿一个人面对一百多个精神屏障不同程度受损的哨兵，不仅不人道，而且残忍。

饶是S阶向导精神力过人，在两天两夜不睡还给这么多人都建立起精神屏障的情况下，剛也觉得眼皮子开始打架了。

光一还要处理一些后续问题，见自己的向导困得不行，就让他先回办公室休息了。

剛本来打算等光一回到办公室再睡，想着就闭目养神一会儿，下一刻就进入了黑甜乡。

哨兵回到办公室见到的就是这样一幅景象，他的向导缩成一团窝在沙发上，脸颊都睡得红扑扑的。

另一个人入侵这个空间也并没有让他醒过来，因为这人他实在是太熟悉了，这是唯一一个不需要他设防的对象。

 

两个月以后，光一的调令，剛的复职文件和新配给他的个人终端，以及一份最新的觉醒者统计报告都打包寄给了他们。

调令比较特殊，上面列举了所有空缺的、适合光一和剛任职的岗位，任他们挑选。

光一去找正在看新闻的剛商量。

新闻称，前研究院的院长、最高长官老威廉·怀特近日已经被执行枪决，收归国有的研究院经过协商，由斯拉特·冯·卡钦斯基博士担任执行长官，协助管理相关事宜。

被赶出家门十多年后，斯拉特终于得到了他想要的，也狠狠地报复了他那个无情无义的父亲。

“在看你朋友的消息？”光一站在剛的背后。

“不算朋友，只是有共同利益的合作者罢了。”剛却摇了摇头，转过身子看着光一，“什么事？”

哨兵说明来意，向导的选择却有些出乎他的预料。

剛选择了位于首都圈边缘的一所颇为破败的哨兵向导专门学校，那所学校唯一的好处，大概就是单独建立在一颗很小的住人行星上了。

“为什么要选这个破地方？”光一不想让向导委屈自己。

“因为这份报告。”剛从自己新的个人终端上调出了那份觉醒者统计报告，报告表明，在这两个月的觉醒者中，觉醒为哨兵和觉醒为向导的比率，已经逼近3:2。每五个觉醒者里，就有两个是向导。

而且，还有七个向导觉醒即是A-等阶。

“觉醒的向导越来越多，可是实践已经表明，从前那种教育向导，甚至是教育哨兵的方法，会拖慢他们进阶的脚步，你就是最好的证明，我和晨雾琢磨出来的那套新的训练方法确实比从前的方法有效。”剛很耐心地跟光一解释着。

“现在这个和平年代，没有大规模的战争，不需要对抗外来的入侵物种，人类早就不像几千年前一样，战战兢兢地接触那些外星文明。少了征伐和混战，我觉得，我最合适的地方，就是学校了。如果放在两三千年前，你我都是对外扩张最锋利的尖刀，可那个时代已经过去了，不是么。”

“至于我为什么会选择这个地方，首先当然是因为这颗星球上只有那么一所学校，剩下的地盘全都是荒郊野岭，用来训练再合适不过了，这里虽然破破烂烂，但学校规模够大，房屋也坚固，只要重新修缮一下换上设备，保证是个很好的教育基地。到时候这就是我的地盘，不和其他行政区接壤，也少了那些指手画脚的苍蝇，我推行新的训练方法也会少些阻碍。那些官员的嘴脸我实在是太清楚了，瞻前顾后犹豫不决，生怕自己在任的时候出现一丁点改革带来的不必要麻烦，不如先斩后奏，用结果说话。”

“最后一点，也是为了晨雾考虑。在你的军营里，我意外发现那家伙还挺适合当老师的，虽然脾气臭但并不缺乏耐心，让它来教那些觉醒了的精神体怎么和自己的主人配合，从一开始就让他们接受新的方法，绝对比扭转那些固有思维要容易很多。”

“还有问题吗？”剛说完了一大段话，最后补充了一句。

“有。”光一毫不犹豫的回答让剛一挑眉毛，“我要跟你一起去。”

“你不刚说了那是个破地方么……”

“你肯定忙不过来啊，要是你来当校长的话，那肯定缺教导主任吧，我的实战经验也很丰富啊，可以帮你编写教材，我还认识很多人呢，给你挖老师也没问题的……”在剛似笑非笑的表情中，光一越说越心虚，越说声音越小，“好吧好吧我承认，我舍不得离开你我想跟你一直在一起！”

光一闭着眼睛豁出去了，也不管剛会不会嘲笑自己是小屁孩。

“你要是做不到你说的，我可是要开除你的。”剛却换上了一副灿烂的笑容，把吻轻轻落在了光一的脸颊上。

“请多指教了，我的教导主任。”

“请多指教，校长先生。”

 

——The End


End file.
